


【铁冬】I’m fine, fuck you.

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Broken Dick, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Consent Issues, HYDRA Trash Party, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Top Tony Stark, Watersports, What Was I Thinking?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 复健前期的冬兵认为自己仍然是神盾局的资产，而现在他们要取下他战斗用的手臂，将他使用在其它场合。他必须表现得更好一点，在他们取走他身体的更多部分之前。





	【铁冬】I’m fine, fuck you.

没事的，拉着他走向椅子的时候管理员一直在这么说，金发男人结实有力的手臂环抱着他的肩膀，脸颊摩挲着他的头发，发出像是哄小动物一样的温柔声音。没事的，托尼给你做了一条轻便的新手臂，它不会再折磨你肩膀和后背的肌肉了。

他们要取走他的手臂了。他的新管理员——史蒂夫罗杰斯，代号队长，也自称为“朋友”的人——是一位耐心且和善的管理员。资产（巴基，他总是忘记）——巴基感激和爱戴他，但这是管理员的决定，没得商量。他们已经决定了要停止他作为战斗武器的功能，现在他必须表现得更好一点，在他们取走他身体的更多部分之前。

巴基并不担心他们取走他剩下的那只手和双腿，长期照料一个毫无生活自理能力的性玩具毕竟是令人厌烦的，而罗杰斯队长对他很感兴趣，他不止一次地承诺过会永远保留他（直到最后）。同样他的视力和听力应该也不用担心。但他的阴茎确然是毫无用处的东西。还有他的牙齿。让他的嘴变成一个更容易操的洞是个不错的想法吧？并且对他的生理机能也不会造成太大损害。巴基很担心在长期作为一个娱乐工具之后，他的管理员会不会因无聊而出此奇想。

负责为他更换手臂的人是技术员，托尼斯塔克，也是一位朋友。神盾的组织架构与九头蛇不太一样，在这里他有许多朋友，虽然罗杰斯队长是直接负责管理他的那一个，但其他朋友们显然也对他具有某种权限（和山姆谈谈，好吗？告诉他你的感觉）。

并不是每个朋友都会向罗杰斯队长要求使用他，但托尼斯塔克已经不止一次地向队长表示过这样的意图。

“放心吧，这甚至称不上一个手术，不会伤到他的，你在这里反而会让他更加紧张，知道吗？出去跑个步或者做点别的，玩上几个小时，不要打扰我和美人的约会。”

他们刚走进那个有椅子的房间，斯塔克就不耐烦地要求队长临时转让他的所有权。队长皱起眉头，看了他一眼，但在山姆的劝说下没有再坚持。他知道会这样，毕竟他们已经做出了决定。

因此他也点点头，对队长露出一个巴基的微笑（他会很喜欢），说：“放心吧史蒂夫，我没事的。”

队长看上去稍微轻松了一点，他报以同样的微笑，用力握了一下巴基的手。然后和山姆一起离开了。

没错，他很喜欢。

一旦房间里只剩下他们两个人的时候，他就转过来用大眼睛直勾勾地盯着斯塔克。他已经决定要表现得好一点了，他也认真地研究过斯塔克，天才、亿万富翁和花花公子，性格强烈而浮夸的男人。斯塔克管他叫美人、小鹿、洗脑仔和终结者机器人，那听上去就像调情，他遇到过这样的管理员，他们希望向资产展示自己的男性魅力，而不是仅仅使用他——希望一把枪或是一个充气娃娃爱上你难道不是同样荒谬的事情吗？他不知道为何许多人都有类似后者的幻想，但他知道要怎么对付他们。

“看看，这小美人儿。”斯塔克好像献宝一样唰地一下拉开工作台上的塑料布，露出他的新手臂——它表面的材料似乎是仿生的皮肤，看上去光滑而柔软，毫无威慑力。就像队长说的那样，他不需要再使用它来战斗了。

他轻轻地、缓慢地舔了舔自己的下唇，仍然凝视着斯塔克。

“哦？”斯塔克吹起了口哨，“你在看什么？我的屁股吗？你看上我了？”

是的，巴基轻声说。

“真是可喜可……”斯塔克突然住了嘴，扭头盯着巴基，不太确定自己刚刚听到了什么。很好，就是这样。巴基抿了一下嘴唇，慢慢挪动步伐朝着斯塔克走过去。

他希望能一次性解决问题。

“我……”他走到了斯塔克面前，男人靠在工作台上，瞪大眼睛，十分难以置信的模样。巴基低下头，让头发从脖颈上滑落，看起来就像是害羞。他慢慢跪下来，手指轻轻摸上斯塔克的裤链。“……可以吗？”

* * *

男人的手指穿进了他的头发，抓紧，扯住了头皮。那上面还带着机油的气味，又黏又滑。他闭着眼睛，放松下巴，深深地吞入男人的阴茎，用他训练有素的吞咽反应按摩着龟头。斯塔克的喘息越来越急促，他就要到了。一切很顺利，巴基想。但男人突然抓住他的头发朝外推去，将他已经快要爆发的阴茎从巴基红润的嘴唇里拔了出来。他眨了眨眼，迷蒙地看着斯塔克，放任唾液从自己嘴角滴下来。

操，这个花花公子没那么容易对付。

他很希望能让斯塔克直接射在他嘴里，口交的主动权掌握在自己手上，伺候起来总要容易一些。一滴泪水从他发红的眼角滑落，斯塔克握着他头发的手轻微地颤抖着，然后他弓下身来，亲吻了巴基的嘴唇。

“你真可爱。”斯塔克在他耳边轻声说。“让我对你好一点吧。”

“可是我想……”巴基恳求道，他刚开口，斯塔克就捧着他的脸颊将他拉了起来，“今天晚上？我们可以开一支好酒，然后在大厦顶层洗泡泡浴。还是你喜欢机械风格的，”从他的眼睛里闪出黑色的笑容，“就在工作间？分开你的腿，躺在那边的椅子上……这里也有很多好玩的东西……”

斯塔克的声音变轻了，在他耳边吹着气。椅子，巴基乖乖地闭上了嘴，顺从地让斯塔克把他拉起来，他比男人高，但只要表现得好这也不是什么令人尴尬的情况。斯塔克将他推到了工作台边，巴基扭头看了一眼椅子——它看上去那么平常，也许仪器平时都收折了起来，神盾局的技术总是更加先进的。

他的手撑在工作台面上，看了斯塔克一眼，喘了口气，慢慢地摆动着屁股坐到桌面上去。他的两只脚摩擦着想要踢掉鞋子，斯塔克伸手帮他拉了下来，巴基感激地对他一笑。

然后他分开双脚一左一右踩在台面的边缘，立起膝盖，将屁股朝前挺了挺，被紧绷绷的裤子包裹着的阴茎、会阴和股缝就完全展现在男人的眼前。斯塔克的手掌按在他的腿间，画圈一样地从前到后按摩着，他感觉到紧贴着皮肤的内裤变得有些黏湿，注视着他的男人呼吸粗重，从拉链中间伸出来的鸡巴高高地挺立着。

巴基以一个柔韧的姿势将身体慢慢向后仰去，男人的手搂住了他腰，将他放到台面上。裤子被拉了下来，然后男人埋头到他的股间，吮吸花蜜一样地舔舐着他的阴茎和屁股，他喘着气，仰望着工作间顶棚上柔和的白灯。

斯塔克很厉害嘛——是很厉害，被一点一点撑开插入的时候，他的思绪像是漂浮了起来一样，漫无边际地想到。他并不是很畏惧技术员们，虽然其中有些人会使用一些奇怪的工具，但总体来说，他们不像特工和士兵们那样残忍，体力也没那么好。很容易对付，很容易对付的。巴基大口喘息着。男人的阴茎现在完全填满了他的直肠。斯塔克在他的肛门和自己的阴茎上都涂满了闪光的油滴，然后慢慢地滑进去。进出时油滑的感觉并不疼痛，但却让感觉变得十分怪异。

他的肛门被扩张成一个圆洞，被戳刺、贯穿和塞满，斯塔克很快就找到了完全贴合的角度，双手按着巴基的胯部，慢慢地干着他，沉重的鸡巴像是石碾一样反复挤压着他的前列腺。不痛，快感很快就像是被挤奶一样积满了他的小腹，沿着尾椎窜上他的大脑。真的太奇怪了。巴基张大了嘴，每一次喘息都将空气深深地抽进喉咙里，发出长长的呜咽声。

“你真好。”斯塔克也在剧烈地喘息着，赞美着他紧致的屁股，会呼吸一样的小洞。他的双手合拢来，手指朝着巴基的小腹中间按下去，巴基尖叫了一声，男人的手用力按揉着他的肠子，像是要隔着肚皮摸到里面正剧烈戳刺着的阴茎。巴基呻吟着，扭动着身体，像是躲避，又像是挺起下身迎合他的进犯。

斯塔克低下身来亲吻他，啃咬他的下唇。巴基的阴茎已经硬了，挺翘着夹在两个人的小腹之间，随着男人的耸动，一下一下地摩擦着。

“真可爱……”

斯塔克抓起他的左腿，将他侧身翻了过来，他的腿被推到胸口，金属的左手紧抓住膝盖，完全暴露出被撑开的小洞。斯塔克更深地插进去，阴囊和毛发摩擦着他被撑得圆鼓鼓的括约肌。他趴了下来，俯在巴基身上急剧地抽动着，像是将整个体重都压在了他的前列腺上。从直肠里传来的快感一下强烈得像是电击，巴基全身发抖，他到了，一个猛烈的前列腺高潮。他的阴茎挺立着，只有几滴前液从铃口渗出来。

快感像是灼热的岩浆一样翻滚着从肠子深处涌上来，他的身体在极其剧烈的干性高潮中抽搐痉挛，嘴唇大张，眼睛翻白，在光滑的工作台面上扭动着发出难以抑制的哭叫。斯塔克喘着粗气，像是电动机一样从后面穿刺着他，打击着他的前列腺。快感太强了，他要晕过去了，他要死了，他要射了——他的鸡巴硬邦邦的，射不出来。

他新的技术员从后面伸手揉搓着他的鸡巴，动作粗糙但还控制着力度，他的虎口上涂抹了满满的润滑油，有效地减缓了摩擦时那灼热和痉挛的疼痛感。或许是因为这样吧，直到斯塔克大声咒骂赞叹着瘫倒在他身上，喘息了好半天再爬起来之后，他的鸡巴依然是硬着的。

巴基睁大的眼睛失神地望着前方，被唾液打湿得嫣红的嘴唇里只有呼哧呼哧的喘气声，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，身体还在因为干性高潮的余韵和无法释放的痛楚而颤抖。

“怎么回事——”斯塔克的指甲轻轻掐了一下他肿大的龟头顶端，巴基猛地往后一缩，他抽泣着哭了起来，肿胀的鸡巴却仍然没有应有的反应。斯塔克疑惑地看着他，他的脚步有点虚浮，眼睛熏染着昏黑的情欲，也许还不太清醒——因为他从桌子下面找出来的是一根密封的塑料细管，在润滑油里搅动了几下之后，握着巴基硬邦邦的阴茎就插了进去。

他没有反抗，甚至没有哭叫和颤抖，轻微地抽搐了几下之后，黄色的液体迅速地沿着细管涌了出来，滴到地上，溅上了斯塔克的运动鞋。

结束了。他搞砸了。他弄脏了。巴基的眼睛闭了起来，肩膀——包括金属的左肩都在瑟瑟发抖。他应该立即跪下去道歉将地面和技术员的鞋子舔干净并且乞求原谅的，但是他太累了。他闭着眼睛，感觉意识离开了工作台面，开始漂浮，他一点也不想动，静静地等待着接下来的惩罚。

但是斯塔克站在那里，沉默了好一阵，“你……”他轻声开口，仿佛很尴尬的样子，俯身凑近了巴基的头发，仔细观察着他的脸。“你没事吧？……”他的声音听上去也很温和，小心翼翼地将管子从巴基已经软掉的阴茎里拔了出来。

地面上形成了一滩污渍的水洼，最后的几滴尿液从铃口滴落下来。斯塔克伸手轻轻抚摸了一下他的头发。“嘘……没事了，我会让机器人来清理的……”犹豫了一会，他半是小心，半是不确定地问出来：“你是舒服？还是被弄痛了……？”

“舒服。”资产抽了一下鼻子，低声说。“……很好……”

斯塔克仍然注视着他，那目光让巴基觉得很不舒服。他低下头，想将脸埋进膝盖里。没有温度的白色灯光照着他的脸，他突然觉得有点难受。

不痛，只是难受。他不知道原因。也许是坏掉了，也许他已经修不好了。但是……但是他确实很难受，难过，他觉得有一点委屈。

为什么呢？

“操。”

巴基整个人终于蜷成了一团，头发和金属手臂挡住他的脸，他抽着鼻子，含糊地小声咒骂着。“操。”

斯塔克抱住了他，从上面亲了亲他的头发。他什么也没说，好像是明白了什么，这让巴基更觉得难受了。

“我没事。”他坚持说。“很舒服……很好……操。”他又小声地骂了一句，听见自己的声音湿润了。“我很好……谢谢你，很好……”

* * *


End file.
